


maybe he is my inspiration

by thegirlwiththeplaidshirt



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, Multi, Start Crying, Writer Hates You And Loved Angst, lil smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththeplaidshirt/pseuds/thegirlwiththeplaidshirt
Summary: ~ imagine connor and oliver DID meet at a bar. but it wasn’t so connor could get information. connor isn’t an aspiring lawyer and oliver isn’t an IT guy. connor is in between jobs and trying to figure out what he is made for and oliver is a writer. they just ..... met.~
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. what are friends for?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hello. I just want more of Connor and Oliver canon scenes and just know that i’m gonna believe these are real so y’all can be happy too! yaaay.  
> Also,  
> I'd apprectiate any form of feedback and livetweets on Twitter with the hashtag #MHIMI  
> you can tag me as well, I'll look through every tweet, because it'll help me improving <3  
> 

[Connor Walsh is sitting at the bar after being fired from his 5 th job. It wasn’t that he wasn’t good at them. He was. But when he realized that those jobs weren’t what he was made for, he used to give up and not do work. His booze addled eyes are trying to figure out what his next move is going to be on the career front. He is talking to his friend, the only real friend he has, Michaela. She is an ~ almost~ lawyer. She has been through the ups and downs he has had and always has believed in him. He knows he can count on her but sometimes he thinks he goes too much in depth about his struggles and never listens to what she wants to say about what’s going on with her and he constantly blames himself for being a bad friend. Michaela never has a problem with Connor talking about what he is going through. In fact, she loves to help her best friend as much as she can. She knows he would do the same for her. But Connor had decided that that day he won’t tell her that he got fired and would rather listen to what she has to say about her life.]  
Michaela : It’s been what 5 day since you last called me? Where the hell have you been?  
Connor: [Stutters, he isn’t used to lying to her] It’s-its the whole- just there were deadlines and Henry was on my ass about [does air quotes] including the proper documents in the proper order and sometimes I just want to- [abruptly stops, he realizes he has started talking about himself again] Eh, never mind I got done with all that shit and now I’m here. Tell me what’s up with you.  
Michaela: So, today at work there was a  
tray filled with the coffee that i love-  
Connor : The ones with hazelnut on top and caramel mixed with the cream?  
Michaela: Well yeah and -  
Connor : Ella, when are you gonna accept that you are allergic to caramel and stop having those things?  
Michaela : [quickly, as if wanting to avoid it] when they stop making them and then guess what? mooney read my brief on the case we just got and now he wants me to be his second chair!!!  
Connor: I’m so proud of you, M! you really did wait long enough for this. [hugs her]  
Michaela: And i showed that bitch, Karen, circles around writing that brief.  
Connor : [Rolls his eyes at that but still smiles and looks at her proudly]  
Michaela: Ok now, you tell me what’s really going on with you?  
(Connor was just looking at his drink at that time. I’m not going to lie he had kind of zoned out and swirling his drink over and over again. when he heard this, it really caught his attention, looked up in an instant.)  
Connor: Huh, what? nothing. Like I told you, too much work, totally exhausted-  
Michaela: Yeah yeah okay, don't tell me. But something feels like this is about your work. That's the only time when you would think about having a beer.  
(Connor looks visibly impressed right about now and decides to open up.)  
Connor: Alright alright. So, today (quickly like he wants to avoid the conversation) I got fired again, want another drink?  
(Before Michaela could even respond, Connor got up and went up to the bar to get her that drink. He just didn't want to face her after telling her that. Also, he wanted to get her that drink, but mainly this was because he didn't want to face her. When he walked up to the bar, Michaela followed him there to talk about this properly.)  
Michaela : WHAT? How? What happened?  
Connor : Honestly, screw it. I don't even wanna talk about it. I just don't know what to do, M. Nothing calls out to me here. Whatever I try, nothing seems to talk to me, you know. I mean I have seen you talk about law stuff a lot and the way you talk about it, the way your eyes light up when you talk about how you won that mock trial, I see that and i think that's what i want.  
I wanna know where I belong. Is that so hard to find?  
Michaela thinks for a minute: How long has it been since you got laid?  
Connor: WHAT?  
Michaela: Tell me.  
(Connor doesn't answer, he doesn't want to. But let me tell you, it's been a really long time. He has been in a slump, he would never accept it thats why I’m telling y’all. He has been so stressed lately and not finding the perfect thing has affected his self esteem and confidence to go up and talk to someone.)  
Michaela : If you ask me, you have been so stressed about work stuff, you have put everything else on hold.  
(Connor scoffs at that)  
Michaela: Never thought I would be the one saying this to anyone, let alone you. But you should try to look around, who knows what you'll find. (Shifts her eyes to a guy, sitting on the sofa, just opposite the bar, where the two of them were sitting, who was somehow lost in his thoughts but also could not take his eyes off of Connor . Michaela noticed that that guy would wander his eyes all around the room while he was lost in thoughts but stop only to look at Connor . Connor wanted to look at him without being too obvious so he slowly swirled around on the bar stool. They caught each other’s eyes almost instantly and connor felt something he could not describe. He ignored that feeling and turned around. He wanted to go up to talk to that guy, he really did. Ordinarily, he would have, he would have charmed his pants off by now. But his confidence, his self esteem was shaken because of everything that had been happening for a while now.)  
Michaela : Go and talk to him!  
Connor: And leave you here, to drink by yourself? No, not a chance.  
(Michaela just gives him a death stare.)  
Connor: Alright fine, I’ll go.  
(With a shaky body, he decided to go with it and walks up to the guy.)  
Connor: Is this seat occupied?  
The Guy: Oh no, no. I generally come here alone sometimes.  
Connor: (Just about to sit but stands back up, fast) Oh, did you wanna be alone?  
The Guy: Oh no no no no (softly holds his hand) Please sit. Hi, I’m Oliver.  
(The shrugging between their hands made something. Some noise, some feeling, something that they felt. both of them felt.)  
Connor, instantly sitting down: I’m Connor. (Generally pointing around Oliver) So, what’s going on with you?  
(Oliver wasn’t so surprised that Connor asked him that. He was the only guy in that bar with a laptop screen staring at him. Connor just figured he was working. But why work here? Where it’s so crowded and noisy? Mostly Connor has seen people work on laptops in cafés but never in a bar.)  
Oliver : Yeah, this- I’m just- just trying to write something. I’m a writer.  
Connor: Wow, that’s amazing!  
(Oliver really isn’t that used to compliments. Don’t get me wrong, he is a really good writer but he never gets used to be praised for his work.)  
Oliver: (Blushes and accidentally drops his drink but picks it up real quick before it could fall)  
Connor : Wow, great catch!  
Oliver: Yeah, you seem to be one!  
(Connor really wasn’t expecting it and to be honest, even Oliver wasn’t used to saying these flirty one liners. He didn’t even know how it happened. That was literally what came out of his mouth, instantly. He felt himself having no control over what he had just said. He was feeling a mix of proud and kinda humiliated.)  
Connor: [Chuckles] Thanks!  
Oliver: [Sighs with relief and smiles]  
(Connor knew something was different about this guy. Connor could see bullshit right through guys but couldn’t through him. Something about this guy was assuring, final, settling. While talking to Oliver, Connor gave Michaela a thumbs up without Oliver noticing and Michaela smiled and walked away from the bar.)  
Connor: So what are you working on?  
Oliver: I don’t wanna talk about work. I wanna talk about you.  
Connor: Oh [Connor was visibly blushing] Okay.  
(The two of them talked about all kinds of things. The things they like, what they don’t like, music, poetry, and it was electric. Even when they had different interests in music, the two of those music genres would pair so well with each other. They talked about the people in the bar, who is on their first date. This went on for about 30 minutes but all this while Connor didn’t notice that his phone was flooded with calls. They were from Michaela. His phone was on vibrate and because of the vibration with each call the phone went a little farther from him and finally fell down. That’s what caught Connor’s attention. But could you blame him? He was so into talking to this random nice guy he had met on one of the worst days of his life.)  
Connor: [Picking up the phone, looking visibly worried] Oh my god! I have to go!  
Oliver: Wait, what’s wrong?  
Connor: Uh, my mom- wait, no, my friend’s mom- she’s in the hospital and i gotta be with her and i-  
(Connor and Michaela were childhood friends and Connor was practically raised by Michaela’s mom,Laia, and she really loved him a lot. After Connor’s parents died, he used to live with his nana but never was close to her but with Laia , it was totally different. He was like a son to her and he thought of her as his mother. Unfortunately, Oliver didn’t know all of this history and he thought that this was Connor’s way of getting out of this date in a polite way.)  
Oliver: Please, just tell me you don’t find me interesting and leave, there’s no need to make such excuses!  
(Oliver isn’t used to doing this either. He has handled rejection pretty well in the past. Guys have used this trick on him a couple of times and he has ignored all those times. But this time, it really stung and hurt him. He was getting nowhere with his writing and felt stuck and also, he really thought him and Connor were connecting and now he realizes that he was faking it all this while???)  
Connor: No no no it’s nothing like that, you’re really so amazing but this is true you have got to believe me. Ok you know what, why don’t you come with me? You can see for yourself. The woman who I love like a mother is in the hospital and I wanna be near her. Come with me!  
(Connor wasn’t angry. Ok, maybe he was a little angry but he understood Oliver at that time. Connor has done this trick on a lot of guys before. The ones who were boring or just loved talking about themselves. But not with oliver, he would never. he could never.)  
(Oliver too was game for this. Anyway he wasn’t getting anywhere with his writing and also he wanted to be with Connor, more than anything. He didn’t know why. For all he knew, Connor could be lying to him right now. He was angry with Connor, yes. He thought to himself “why am i falling for this when I know he is lying” but he still got up to go with him. He just knew if going with him would mean he could be with him, he decided he wanted to go.)


	2. a weird first date??????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, it’s .... a date, a weird one, it has connor, it has oliver and cute stories in between. what else do you need to know?

(Oliver and Connor took a cab to the St.Valley’s hospital because they couldn’t wait for a bus. Connor was too anxious to wait for a bus. By now, Oliver is convinced that Connor isn’t lying. But this makes him want to be with him and support him even more. He is finally able to get them a cab. Without saying anything else, they say in the cab.)  
Oliver: Connor, I-  
Connor: Oliver , i know.  
(Connor did, he knew how sorry Oliver was to assume what he assumed. to be honest, Connor didn’t care that Oliver didn’t believe him. Secretly though, he did want to prove himself right, so he did want Oliver to come with him.  
The cab ride was pretty much silent after that. Connor just spent the entire time in the cab scratching the skin of his fingers with his nails so hard that it actually made him twitch a little. Oliver realized that immediately but he knew he should give Connor his space so left him to deal with it but was right by his side. They finally get to the hospital. Immediately, Connor spotted Michaela .)  
Michaela : Where the hell have you been?  
Connor : I- just- I- [Hugs her] I’ve just been- that doesn’t matter- how is she?  
Michaela: I have no idea. No one is telling me anything. [Starts to ramble on]  
Connor: Okay okay relax. [Makes her sit down]  
(Connor turns around to talk to Oliver and to tell him that he should just go home now that he knows that Connor isn’t just blowing him off. He turns around to Oliver having disappeared from there. Connor’s mind ran to the absolutely extreme conclusions and now was even more devastated than before. Now he thought that he would rather spend his time consoling michaela than think about Oliver. In a few seconds, he saw Oliver approaching him and was surprised.)  
Connor: What? Where did you go? I thought you-  
Oliver: Left? No! I just went to get your friend some water and biscuits. People get really dehydrated when they are stressed and I thought I’d help out. (Oliver hands it to Connor and Connor gives it to Michaela. At this, Connor abruptly and awkwardly introduces them to each other.)  
Oliver : (to Michaela) Hi, I wish we were meeting during better circumstances. I’m sure everything is gonna be okay.  
Michaela: Yeah, thanks. (Looking visibly impressed about the water and biscuits)  
(After a while, when no news about Laia Pratt’s health was revealed to them, Connor turned to Oliver and told him to go home.)  
Connor: We can meet some other day. Have a proper date. Why don’t you go home and get some sleep?  
Oliver: I’m fine here. I’ve hit a wall with my writing and I haven’t got any appointments planned for tomorrow and besides, I want to be here with you and support you. (How Oliver wishes he had said the last part but was interrupted by the doctor coming out to talk about Laia’s condition but also he would have anyway chickened out. He has gotten into relationships too fast always and has burnt himself everytime. Connor was special and so, Oliver didn’t want to take any chances but mainly it was because the doctor had come.)  
Michaela :(To the doctor) How is she? What happened? Is she okay?  
Doctor: She is fine now, but she needs to be stable so I’ll have to have her in observation till tomorrow.  
(The doctor leaves, Michaela, Connor and Oliver sigh in relief)  
Michaela: Shit! I have a big presentation! I have to prepare for it! What do I do now? I want to be with her too!  
Connor: Okay, calm down! Get your prep for presentation stuff here and work on it here for now! Till you go and get your stuff, I’ll be here!  
Michaela : Okay, that’s perfect, I love you! I’ll be back real soon. (Leaves in a hurry)  
Oliver: Is it okay if I stay here with you? We can have our first proper date….. um, here.  
(Oliver was very picky with his words at such moments because he scared that he would sound too clingy. But for Connor, this was perfect. Connor couldn’t believe that Oliver would rather have a date with him at a hospital than go home and work on his writing.)  
Connor: Are you sure you want to?  
Oliver: Of course I am.  
(The two of them sat down in the chairs and instantly found things to talk about.)  
Connor: So you came through with the water and stuff huh? I didn’t even think of all that. How did that hit you?  
Oliver: I’ve done some research for a lot of my characters and sometimes because of that I get to know the most stupid stuff and sometimes it really helps…… like now.  
Connor: No! (Holds his hand) It’s not stupid at all! It’s amazing!  
(The brush in their hands felt electric. Something mysterious, something urgent, a mystery waiting to be solved. They smile at each other and look at each other with heart eyes, while locking their hands into each other’s.)  
(Now they had started talking about everything, the smallest details, the most ridiculous questions.)  
Connor: So, is there any book of yours I would have read?  
Oliver : Hard to say. I don’t think I have a wide audience. But I have to tell you. I write my books under a pseudo name. It’s Roy Dolton.  
Connor: Oh my gosh Roy Dolton? That’s you? Wow. You’re so good- I love the, uh, the- that book of yours, ugh——  
(Truth time: Connor never read Oliver’s books. But you know, he really liked the guy but didn’t think it through that he didn’t know any names of the books he had written.)  
Connor: (Still trying to act like he is thinking of the name of the book) ummm— that one ugh (now he was desperate. He casually took out his phone and started searching for some of the names of the books written by Roy Dolton but the damn network in a hospital isn’t good enough to cover a lie.)  
Oliver: Come on, Connor. I know you’re lying. you haven’t read it. It’s fine.  
(Connor was visibly embarrassed. He wanted to impress Oliver but ended up making a fool of himself. He felt so terrible that he lied, and about Oliver? Yeah, he acted like it’s all okay that Connor hasn’t read his books, but honestly, HE. WAS. CRUSHED. He knows he can’t expect everyone to have read his books, but it was Connor.)  
Connor: Um- I’m - I’m so sorry I- I just thought if-  
Oliver: No no no I get it.  
(There was an awkward silence now and they didn’t know what to do. Oliver took it upon himself to break the ice. Again.)  
Oliver: Forget it. Connor, what do you do?  
(Connor froze at this. He genuinely didn’t know what to say. He has been asking that question to himself for so long and has come up with so many answers but they never seemed to satisfy him. He didn’t wanna tell Oliver the truth. And why would he? He felt embarrassed and small. Oliver is out here, being a great author and Connor doesn’t even know what he wants to do. Let alone be great at it.  
He didn’t want Oliver to look at him and feel sorry for him or not want him anymore or see him any less than he already probably does.)  
Connor: (After pausing for a long time) I-  
(At that exact moment, Michaela walked in. Oliver and Connor got up and directed their attention to her. She looked significantly better and fresh. Along with her laptop and other presentation stuff, she got herself a very strong cup of coffee.)  
Michaela: Hey, guys! I’m here now, I’ll be here ! Y’all can take off and go on a real date. I’m so sorry, this would have been a very weird first date?????  
Oliver : Actually, no. Not THAT weird. (Holds Connor’s hand)  
(Connor and Michaela smiled. So did Oliver, to be honest.)  
Michaela: (To Connor, softly) A keeper, huh?  
(Connor doesn’t say anything, just smiles.)  
Connor: You sure you’re okay here alone? I can stay here for a while.  
Michaela: No! Go! I already ruined your date! And if I need anything or if she wakes up, I’ll call you.  
(Connor still is hesitant. Michaela actually has to push him out. Connor and Oliver leave.)  
(It’s already 12:30 am. It’s late.)  
Oliver : Hey, you want to continue this “weird” date for some more time?  
(Connor didn’t think Oliver would say that after the book incident. He was so happy. He wanted to stay with Oliver too but didn’t know how to ask. He was quiet but his smile said it all. It said how happy he was when he heard Oliver say that. It said how much better he felt about himself when he heard Oliver say that.)  
Connor: Why not!  
(They hadn’t had any dinner and were starving now.)  
Connor: So, what do you say? Should we try the extremely mediocre food they have here at the hospital eating area?  
(Oliver knew he wouldn’t like the food here. He never admits it but he IS picky about food but he was starving and wanted to eat something, anything would do at this point. And he did want to keep the “weird” date on. What could be more weird than continuing a hospital date with more time at the hospital? They decided they would eat there.)  
(They sat down and got a sandwich each. He would’ve hated this sandwich if Connor weren’t there to make up for it.)  
Oliver: You were gonna tell me what you do?  
(Connor realized there’s no other way. He lied. He described his earlier job as his current one and to be honest, he isn’t technically lying, he does have to go to work tomorrow. Tomorrow is his last day there. Let me tell you, it’s a really boring done to death, 9 to 5 kind of exhausting, backbreaking work kind of job)  
Oliver: Wow! That must be uh-  
Connor: Boring? Yeah.  
Oliver: Well (Laughs) Okay.  
(Connor didn’t want to go deep into this topic, he wanted to avoid it for as long as possible.)  
Connor: So, how did you decide on having ‘Roy Dolton’ as your pseudo name to write your books, anyway?  
Oliver: Oof. That’s kinda embarrassing but now it only seems fair that i tell you all about it. So, this goes back to 9th grade. Where I met Roy Dustin. He was my english teacher in the 9th grade. He was the first person who gave us an english assignment that didn’t actually feel like homework to me. I enjoyed writing and doing his homework so much and when I submitted it to him, he appreciated my work a lot and told me I should seriously consider writing as a full time work in the future. He was the first one to have ever told me that and it turned my life around. For the good of course. And ‘Dolton’ comes from when I first heard him say his name I thought he said ‘Roy Dolton’. I just found it different and a way to give him a tribute or something.  
(Connor gasped at that. He found this story so beautiful and wholesome. And he noticed it in Oliver too. The way he spoke about his work. He felt that gleam in Oliver’s eyes just the way he felt it in Michaela’s eyes when she talked about law stuff. He smiles and is so happy for Oliver.)  
Connor: Wow, that’s so amazing. I was expecting some boring story that you just randomly stumbled upon this name and just took it or something. But this… is…. wow.  
(Oliver chuckles)  
Connor: Also, while I’ve got you here, let me click a picture with the one famous author I know.  
(Connor pulls up his chair close to Oliver and takes out his phone. When he clicks on the camera, he goes extremely close to Oliver, towards his face, to click the picture. Connor felt some warmth in being close to him and when he clicked the picture, he couldn’t help but rest his head on Oliver’s shoulder. (It was absolutely beautiful. Their smiles: precious, their goofy eyes: priceless)  
[Clicks the picture immediately. The phrase ‘picture perfect’ literally seemed to have been made because of this picture. Connor and Oliver both instantly approve the picture.]  
Connor: Perfect!  
Oliver: I’m so honored to have a picture with a fan of mine who hasn’t read even one book of mine. (Teasingly smirks at connor)  
Connor: But still IS a fan.  
(Connor and Oliver smile at each other and just are about to lean in for a kiss.)  
[Connor’s phone rings just then. “Derek work” is calling him. Connor knows he is already fired but he still has to go in to work tomorrow he has nothing to lose now. If he doesn’t pick the call up, what are they gonna do? Fire him again? But the phone was kept in between Connor and Oliver and Oliver saw it was someone from work and insisted that connor pick the call up.]  
(Connor picks up the call but he really didn’t want to, apart from interrupting his date with Oliver, he didn’t wanna pick it up because it was Derek.)  
Derek: Hey Waitlist, just a reminder that tomorrow is your last day and you gotta handle that meeting and close it with that weird dude because i don’t want to deal with him. And you know, because you wouldn’t have any other work after that and shit like that.  
(Y’all must be wondering why does Derek call Connor ‘Waitlist’. Well, yeah. There’s a story behind that. When Connor first started working there, he was given minor, here and there kind of jobs, almost like an intern but he had to work there because he had to pay rent. So the first job he had was to check off people from the waitlist after their meeting was done with the company. Also, yeah one more thing y’all should know. Connor doesn’t have to go to work the next day but just has to go for this meeting because he owes Derek because Derek once covered for Connor and has been sitting on the favor for him in return since then and has chosen to cash it in when it would be the most inconvenient to Connor.)  
Connor: Yeah yeah, okay whatever bye.  
(Connor hung up the call. He knows how mean and terrible Derek is but he has decided to ignore him. Anyway he just has to deal with him only for a one more day now. But. Connor notices the time and sees that it’s almost gonna be 2am and he has to get up really early if he has to make it to the meeting Derek has so graciously offered him to handle.)  
Connor : (To Oliver) Ugh, you know how work is. also it’s almost 2am and I have this meeting tomorrow this guy just told me about (points to his phone) so I have to go and prepare for it and get some sleep too, i guess.  
Oliver: Yeah sure okay.  
(They walk out to get a cab since both of them had to get to their houses.)  
Oliver: But, um, can we do this again sometime soon?  
Connor: A date in the hospital again, huh? I see you have a taste for adventure.  
(Both of them chuckle)  
Connor: But yeah of course I’d like that.  
(Right about now would be the time when Connor would normally go in for a kiss or ask the guy back to his place. But no, not with Oliver.  
Or maybe it’s something else that told him he shouldn’t. After the being-interrupted-by-Derek’s-call-when-they-were-just-going-to-kiss happened, they both lost their nerves. But they couldn’t go to their own separate places without looking at each other with absolute heart eyes just that once before Connor waved to Oliver while Oliver’s cab left. Good thing Connor’s house, from there was of walkable distance. He felt adventurous so he still took a cab. Till Connor reached his house, he kept repeating Oliver’s pseudo name under his breath.)  
Connor: (softly) Roy Dolton, Roy Dolton, Roy Dolton.  
(After he reached his house, before doing anything else, he went to the right hand corner of his room which was literally a chair covered by so many things that the chair wasn’t visible anymore. It had bags, papers, clothes, all thrown at it. He pushed them aside and finally found a rather untouched, isolated almost new book whose cover page said ‘Lost’ and mentioned the author’s name which was, yes, you guessed it right, ‘Roy Dolton’. Connor picked up that book from that mess, smiled at it and took it to his bed. Apparently, it was reading a bedtime story time.


	3. Hampton’s Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor really is invested in the book Oliver has written. It makes him feel things, real feelings. Suddenly, there’s a knock on Connor’s door. Safe to say, time to cue “Night Changes” by One Direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd apprectiate any form of feedback and livetweets on Twitter with the hashtag #MHIMI  
> you can tag me as well, I'll look through every tweet, because it'll help me improving <3  
> So far I don't know how many chapters I am going to write/when I'll be able to update the fanfic, but I'm working hard on it!
> 
> With this, have fun and enjoy!

He called it ‘the work stuff pile’. Not the book, of course. The pile under which he found the book. The way he hated everything at work, he used to stuff everything related to those in a corner of the house and this just happens to be it. He did that because he hated everything about work so much and also, he was just too lazy to clean it all up and throw it in the garbage. But mainly, the first bit.  
So, the million dollar question: How did he find the book stuffed between these things that bring back awful memories to him?  
I'll tell you. It was christmas eve and the place that connor worked was doing secret santa. eh, it was nothing serious. They just wanted to show management that they all are a “close knit group” and wanted to do “team building” stuff. Putting those in double quote was essential because that’s how Connor described these events to Michaela. Connor just wanted to finish off that day without any drama so he just bought a mug with a christmas pun on it and wrapped it up with the used, ratty gift wrapping paper he could find. Michaela couldn’t stand this so she replaced the wrapping paper with a new one that was well wrapped and Connor just shoved it under the christmas tree. He never had anything against christmas. I'll even let you in on a little secret. Connor secretly loves christmas. a lot. It's completely because of the Pratts. Every year they do this simple gift exchange with each other but it is always so much fun because Connor has been a part of this tradition since anyone can remember. he cribs so much about buying gifts for all of them and says finding gifts for everyone is so exhausting but he still loves it. He won’t accept it. ever. All of those struggles to get gifts are really worth it when Laia Pratt and her daughter smile so much with gifts they always loved. He will never accept that he loves this holiday, though. But ugh, even christmas couldn’t help Connor like work even for a second. He didn’t even want to pick up the gift that was left for him. He had a reason for this. after the drawing of the names, it was pretty obvious to Connor who had who as a secret santa and he figured out that his secret santa was none other than…… Derek. ugh. Derek. He was just gonna leave after leaving the gift but Derek happened to spot him and stopped him and practically forced him to take the gift he had bought him and open it in front of him. When Connor did open the gift, Derek couldn’t stop himself and laughed right out loud. He had given him a book called “Lost” by Roy Dolton. Derek hates books as gifts because he never reads them anyway so he has made this impression in his mind that given anyone books would annoy them. Now does it make sense why Derek would give Connor a book, a BOOK, of all things? But Connor didn’t hate books. He didn’t love them either. He just hated that this book was given by Derek and didn’t even want to look at it. He just went straight to his house and shoved it to the corner where he wouldn’t be reminded of stupid dickhead Derek all day long.  
Just looking at that pile itself used to give him a bad headache before but he couldn’t believe that this ugly pile of bad memories could be so important to have brought him at least a little closer to Oliver.  
When he picked up the book, he adored the cover of the book and ran his hands over the cover. the cover was a photograph of a wall filled with random graffiti and the letters ‘L’ , ‘O’, ‘S’ and ‘T’ were meshed in with the rest of the art. It was oliver’s way of saying that even the letters that make up the word ‘lost’ can sometimes be lost.  
Connor just took the book back to his bed and sat down to give it a try.  
Soon enough, as y’all can predict, Connor became really invested. Why wouldn’t he?  
We will let Connor read the book, page by page, but I'll tell y’all that the book is about how 7 strangers get lost in this weird new parallel universe and have to realize how to survive there.  
The book starts with the introduction of the 7 people and connor finds something that connects them all to him somehow. Even the littlest, smallest connection with one of the characters was enough for Connor to be more and more engrossed in the book. Reading about those characters made him feel he actually knew them, related to them and felt what they felt. Connor had forgotten that he had to prepare for derek’s presentation. He had let himself get lost, lost in a book. He felt so alive.  
\-------------------  
It’s almost 4 am now and all of a sudden Oliver’s phone rang but Oliver had been asleep for a while now. His phone doesn’t care about his sleep now, does it? It’s been buzzing constantly, over and over again.  
Despite trying to go back to sleep, Oliver just couldn’t ignore the constant buzzing of his phone by his bedside. While groaning, he picked up his phone and his lockscreen read “10 unanswered texts by Connor Walsh”. He couldn’t believe his eyes. I mean, he knew it was a good date. But the same night, late night texts? Very unlikely. He chose not to believe his eyes and rubbed his eyes to clear a little sleep out of them and looked again. Looks like his eyes weren’t lying to him. Connor actually had sent him 10 texts. He sat up in a hurry. He couldn’t guess what it could be. What if something happened to him? Hurt? Injured? Or something even worse? But would he really call him if he was in trouble?  
Trying to remove all the worst possibilities from his mind, he opened his phone to read connor’s texts. He couldn’t understand. The texts were just random mumbling words.)  
[Connor’s texts in the order of how they appeared on Oliver’s phone.]  
“oh my god”  
“shit it happened”  
“wow”  
“I didn't expect that”  
“tell me she will be okay”  
“help this is getting so intense”  
“I love all of them”  
“alyssa deserves happiness come on man.”  
“so I sat down to read your book”  
“hi ollie”  
(While reading these texts, Oliver couldn’t stop smiling. Connor , the amazing and beautiful guy who hadn’t even heard of his pen name, was reading the book he had written. Come on, you really expect him not to feel anything? I'll tell you what he felt. He felt his head ringing with a weird buzz in it but it didn’t surprise him. He always felt that happen when he got to know someone he knows is reading something he has written. It makes him think that the person is peering into his soul and would get to know all the things about him: the good and the bad, the great and the terrible. It scares him, others knowing him, in and out. It scared him. a lot. a lot more than he cares to admit.  
But for once, this feeling was accompanied by one that was very rare for Oliver. And honestly, it caught him by surprise, he didn’t expect it. It felt giddy, had his heart pounding and made him tear up with happy tears. This has happened only when his work has been read by someone he values and cares about a lot. He knew, in that moment, that Connor would be important to him, emotionally and physically. But he decided that it was too early to confess that and so managed to keep it a secret even from himself to an extent.  
He shook himself from this mess of amalgamations of feelings and decided that he had to reply and could not keep connor waiting anymore.  
He typed, “hey connor”-- erases that “hi connor”-- erases it again. He is still trying to process his feelings and still feels shaky and so decided to just go with a simple “hi”.  
Connor knew Oliver would have been sleeping and generally he would be the last one who would just have to be all excited about something and have a phase where he would “just have to talk about it”, and all of this being a about a book, is so new for connor that even he is surprised but he had to text Oliver. So he wrote back. “Shit, I know you must be sleeping but i just got so carried away.”  
Oliver was feeling a mix of happy and excited and maybe a little embarrassed for some reason. He didn't know why, but yeah he did. He saw Connor was writing something else because those three dots appeared on his screen now. Before Connor could finish and sending that text, Oliver sent a “it's perfectly okay, connor. In fact, this actually made my night” the three dots disappeared for a minute from oliver’s phone. Within a few seconds, Oliver got a new message from Connor. It said, “oof, i'm glad. I have so much I want to discuss with you.”  
Connor never does this. He always over thinks about every single thing. But not right now, in this second, he had put the 1 million thoughts in his mind to rest for a while. He had so many questions for Oliver, the man who is apparently his favorite author now. Connor started texting and texting all of his questions. He has reached a crucial point and cannot deal with the suspense any longer, I mean can you blame him? He just wants to know how the 7 random people plan on living in this random parallel universe and not constantly freak out. I mean I get that this isn’t what typically is a suspense, but for Connor, it was. That way he felt lost everyday is how these people feel now, without a sense of direction and not knowing what to do. He thought if they could find a way to get out of this mess and get themselves some direction, he could do that too. So, he texted Oliver all of his thoughts and questions.  
“So, pooja had to leave her dog?  
“ I'm still screwed up about that.”  
“Will she be okay?”  
“ And her dog, too?”  
“Will eric get cured of the injury?”  
The list went on.  
Oliver was so happy. He knew Connor was genuinely enjoying the book and would not want spoilers and would actually like to see for himself how the book turns out. He just texted just one thing: “ no matter what happens, it'll all be okay.”  
Almost immediately, Connor texted back. “come on, you just said what the back of the cover tells me each time I close the book every time I stress about what will happen next.”  
Oliver laughed, he couldn't believe how sweet and dorky Connor was being. He wanted to reply something, he couldn't just leave Connor on read. So he started putting in his own questions in the chat. He did want honest reviews on his book, so why not, he thought.  
“What do you think of Eric and Lara? And their dilemma?”  
Connor wanted the answers to his questions but had to answer Oliver’s question too. He did have a lot to say. He texted. “I think they would find an energy source but only if they look for it together because they would have enhanced power, their combined diphora would search a wider radius and a deeper depth. A little ‘Lost’ trivia - a diphora is something that combines a portion of two people by means of something that looks like a tattoo. This tattoo is unique only to two people who can use these when in need to maximise their full potential. It was randomly assigned to these 7 people when they entered this parallel universe. Now moving on to Oliver and Connor texting each other.  
Oliver was impressed by this answer, he didn't say if Connor was right or not, though. Before Connor could come up with his next question, Oliver put more questions to him. As a writer, this really helps him. It gave feedback on how his audience reacts to the plot, the characters, who is the most liked, who is the least liked. The fact that Connor was so interested answered almost all of Oliver’s questions.  
Connor gave up. He knew Oliver won't tell him what happens next. But he was so excited. If not anything else, he wanted Oliver to know what was going on and his reaction to it.  
“Oh my god, now they are stranded. What? How? And they won't be able to tell the others, stupid phones don't work here ugh.”  
“Wow they have fire message in this world huh? And that too by stabbing a crayon onto the ground? This really is a weird world huh?”  
“At least the others know where they are now.”  
“Ollie? Where are you?”  
“Hello? Oliver?”  
(Connor felt bad. He thought it was alright that he was texting Oliver in the middle of the night. He knew that he had woken Oliver up but convinced himself that he was okay with it. He felt dejected and upset. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to have done this. Seriously? He started texting a guy at 4 am who he had JUST and thought he won't be ghosted? With the book on his lap, he started scratching the skin of his fingers with his nails, it hurt him, it really did. He deserved it, he thought. He had zoned out now. He wasn't reading the book. He was thinking about Oliver and how he had possibly wrecked the most beautiful thing that had entered his life in a long time. From here, he went on to every bad decision he has made and started putting himself down because of all of it. He realised what he was doing now. He tried to snap himself out of this and concentrate on the book lying on his lap but something made him not understand the words on the pages anymore. He was reading it but not absorbing the words like he was before. He still had the book on his lap and now his hands on his cheeks in disdain and disbelief and resentment towards himself.  
Just right at that moment, there was a knock at his door. Connor groaned. He knew who it was. It was his neighbor. She always leaves her cat with Connor while she goes to hook up with her secret but not so secret boyfriend because she thinks her cat needs constant care. He didn't want to deal with her. She was so annoying and pompous button or secretly loved that cat so he had to open the door. Connor got up from the couch while rolling his eyes, imagining her face. Connor opened the door and literally could not believe his eyes. He couldn't. He thought he was sleep deprived and this definitely had to be a dream. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. This wasn't a dream. There Oliver was, standing at Connor’s door with gatorade, coffee, papers and some takeout.)  
Oliver: Hi, Connor.  
(Connor physically felt all of his bad thoughts just vanishing away from his body because of this surprise.)  
Connor: Oh my gosh. (With the biggest smile on his face) What are YOU doing here?  
Oliver: I knew you were reading the book and I realised if you get too much into it, you won't be able to get done with the work you are supposed to be doing for tomorrow. So, (keeps the bag filled with all the stuff down), I'm here to help.  
(Connor was really taken aback. No one, except for Michaela, had ever come through for him like this. No boyfriend ever cared like this. To remember small things about him and trying their best to help him? Connor really wasn't used to this. He was speechless for a whole minute while standing at the door with Oliver right outside the door. He was trying to speak but thru were just mumbling and babbling words.  
Oliver (looking into Connor’s eyes and teasingly said while turning back to the elevator) : But if you don't want it, I could always go back to--”  
Connor: No! (He held Oliver’s hand while stopping him from going and softly and lovingly said.) Don't go, I want you here.  
(The way Connor held Oliver’s hand tight to stop him from not going but then gradually turned it into a soft hand holding moment made chills run down Oliver’s spine. Their hands felt electric current pass through them again, just like they did before, they couldn't ignore that feeling before and couldn't ignore it right now. It felt like something powerful ignites in them when this happens. It was one of the best feelings Connor had ever felt, like he was complete, that he had everything. He felt loved and he wished his life would stop there so he could live in that moment always. Oliver wanted to push Connor back with a kiss and have his way with him. But he knew that if he did that, they wouldn’t be able to get Connor’s work done. Oliver made a genuine and physical effort to snap himself out of that feeling.)  
Oliver :Alright! Then I'll be right here.  
(While saying this, Oliver went really close to Connor’s lips. He really wanted to kiss him after what had just happened. He stayed near his lips for a few milliseconds but then something happened and he moved towards Connor’s cheek. Somehow, Oliver again seemed to lose his nerve and simply made a small and soft ‘hmm’ into Connor’s ear and quickly came inside.  
Oliver was embarrassed he did that. He has never done anything like that before.  
He looks at Connor with an “I'm embarrassed at myself” look. Connor looks at him sweetly and smiles and chuckles. He may have felt a little bad because he too wanted to kiss Oliver but he didn't mind but whatever, Oliver was here now, wasn't he?)  
Oliver: Let's go to work?  
Connor: So, we aren't gonna read the book together?  
Oliver gave him an adoring but stern look.  
Connor: Come on, Please.  
Oliver: But you won't get done with this work and you might lose your job.  
Connor : But I-  
(Connor desperately wanted to tell Oliver that he doesn't have a job now anyway. But he physically couldn't bring himself to tell him that. Maybe he was afraid or even ashamed but he decided that working on the stuff for tomorrow’s meeting is the only thing they could do right now.)  
Connor: Yeah, okay.  
(While Connor and Oliver sat down and Connor took out the laptop, Oliver took out the two coffees from his bag and kept it on the table.  
Connor smiled at that.)  
Connor: So, I have to put together a 3 year status report of the progress of the company, what sells the most, what doesn't sell at all, stuff like that.  
(Connor really was bored just saying all of those things. He really didn't want to do any of it. He just wanted to eat the take out food and spend the night snuggling with Oliver, talking about his book. But he had no other choice. Oliver really was determined to help and had already started to help.)  
Oliver: (while looking at the Connor’ work material) Wow, you're into editing huh?  
Connor: Well, yeah. Kind of. But with this, what I have to do right now, we just have to put data from different columns into one single excel sheet.  
(They were seriously working but the tension in the silence was just too loud. Oliver decided that if he had to make it through helping Connor with his work without just throwing the laptop away from Connor’s lap, he could keep chatting while they worked. That was the only way.)  
Oliver: And? What do you think about editing as a job?  
Without even thinking about it, Connor instantly let out a groan.  
Connor: Well, I don't hate it but I certainly don't love it either. I hardly felt seen or heard there. It's frustrating, but eh, I guess I'll be fine.  
(Connor was used to doing this, saying what was really troubling him but then also undermining it so that it doesn't look like he was whining and complaining and being of trouble to others. And generally it used to work exactly the way Connor wanted it to. When he would say “he will be fine” people never used to prod him further. But not him, not Oliver Hampton.)  
Oliver: Oof, it must be difficult then, doing the same damn thing day in and day out. I understand how difficult it must be.  
(Oliver went to sit a little closer and rubbed Connor’s back as a means of consoling him. Connor felt a rush through the veins in his arms. What Oliver just said was so simple yet so captivating and the way he said it made it sound so real somehow. Connor felt tingly all over his body and could hear his heart pounding. Connor had to snap himself out of this if he wanted to get his work done. The only way he could do this was to change the topic.)  
Connor: So, why didn't you answer any of my texts? I was worried that you were avoiding me or you fell asleep or-  
Oliver: What? I replied to them. (Checks his phone quickly) What? When did these- I never got these till now. How? (Thinks for a second) Oh, okay yeah on my way over for some reason I wasn't getting any data connection or even texts. Some issue with my phone I guess. And what? why would I avoid you- (removes them pillow that was sitting between them and goes closer to Connor)- I would never.  
(It was the perfect moment to kiss. A small peck on the cheek, or one on the lip, anything. They moved in close to each other. Oliver didn’t care about the work for that moment. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Connor. Connor, too. But something in Connor switched on and in his anxiousness, he suddenly closed up and slightly backed away.)  
Connor: um- uh- I just thought- I do that sometimes- I overthink and you know-  
(Oliver got Connor, he knew this was not about him. This wasn't because Connor didn't want to kiss him. Connor had just gone into a loop of anxious thoughts. It's just that when Oliver said he would never avoid him, something in him went off. He knew that he was not easy to deal with and not easy to be around. He has lost friendships and relationships because of this, his overthinking and his anxiousness. That's why when Oliver suddenly stopped replying he had to relive all of those earlier instances. The same thing happened just now, too. But Oliver wasn't going to avoid him, he wasn't going to leave. He was going to be right there with Connor.)  
Oliver: Oh no don't blame yourself, it's my fault ugh I'm just going to get myself a new phone! With this one, it's a miracle that I even get my calls.  
(Oliver said while giving a slight smile and looked over to Connor to see that he was faintly smiling while looking down. They resumed with the work. Connor felt significantly better now and thanked Oliver.)  
Connor: So, um, now that you have seen those texts- What are your thoughts on them?  
(Connor was just looking to change the topic and the side benefit was that the topic of discussion would now be the book. He was so in love with it and would have definitely finished the book that night itself if he didn't have to prepare for this meeting. There was one more little secret Connor had for wanting Oliver to talk about the book. He realised Oliver too has that spark in his eyes while talking about writing, the exact same one that Connor saw in Michaela when she talked about being a lawyer. He loved seeing that spark in Michaela and now he gets to see it in Oliver's eyes too? Wow. He thought.)  
Oliver: Come on, Connor. I know this is boring but we have to finish this work and if we start talking about the book I just know I'll get totally lost into it and oh, that'll be a mess. Come on, this will be over soon. Let's just talk about random things, it'll be fun and we will also be able to get the work done.  
Connor: Ugh okay, fine.  
(Connor procrastinates a lot but also does want to get the work done. So he can't say that he doesn't agree with Oliver.)  
Connor: Oh, (slightly hits himself on the head) how could I forget? I had to ask you, how did you know where I live?  
Oliver: Well, when you hailed a cab, you were the one who told me and the taxi driver where you lived…… Or have you forgotten that after (mockingly with air quotes) getting a high from the hospital food?  
Connor: (chuckles) Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Oh that reminds me, I have to check in with Michaela and find out how Laia is feeling now, I'll call her in a while.  
Connor: Oh, one more thing. I also wanted to ask you, what made you want to come here and help me? I mean I'm just a guy who you just randomly met in a bar and for our first the I took you to a hospital? Why would you come all the way here just to do some boring excel sheet work?  
Oliver: Well, the way I see it, it was a weird but a very sweet first date and besides that, I just realised how much you helped me and I realised I should do the same for you.  
Connor: I helped you? How, exactly?  
Oliver: the way you just came home to read this book, get very excited about it, talked incessantly about it to me, got immediately invested into the characters and the plot really made me believe that I'll be able to get rid of the writer’s I've been having for a while. So, this is my way of saying thanks.  
Connor: That's really sweet of you. And of course you'll be able to get rid of the block, you're an amazing writer.  
(Connor and Oliver smile at each other. There's silence in the room again. One filled with sexual tension again. Just then, Connor’s phone buzzes. It's Michaela. Connor picks up the call.)  
Connor: (to Michaela) Hey, what's up? How's mom?  
Michaela: That's what I called you about. She is much much better now, she is sleeping now but she is going to be fine.  
Connor: (letting out a sigh a relief) Ah, what a relief. I'm so glad. I'll be there tomorrow, afternoon-ish?  
Michaela: No no don't bother, she is going to be discharged first thing tomorrow. So meet me at the house when you can.  
Oliver: Hey, Connor, I'm continuing with this okay?  
(Connor motions a very quiet “yeah” to him)  
Michaela: Wait, who is that? Is that-  
(Connor was blushing before answering that question.)  
Connor: Yeah. It's Oliver.  
Michaela: Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh.  
(You could almost hear Michaela clap her hands with excitement.)  
Michaela: What is he doing there? It's almost 6:30 in the morning? Did you guys -  
Connor: No no, he just came over to help me with the prep for tomorrow.  
Michaela: And? Nothing else happened?  
Connor: No, nothing.  
Michaela: You're lying(makes kissing noises).  
Connor: Shut up, M. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you.  
Michaela: Okay, fine. Don't tell me. You'll have to tell mom tomorrow.  
Connor: Bye, Michaela.  
(Connor hangs up the call.)  
Connor: She feels better.  
Oliver: Ah. That's good. Also, (keeps the laptop on the table and gets up) I think now we can take a break and have some food.  
Connor: Wow, so good news all around I see.  
(Connor and Oliver open the take out and sit down together. Connor just takes a bit of his food and stops.)  
Connor: Oh, wow this is from my favourite Chinese takeout place. Colorado Summers? You got this from there didn't you?  
Oliver: Yeah, wow, that was amazing. How did you know?  
Connor: Oh, (laughs) just a lot of senior high memories attached to that place and those memories, oof, they won't go away that easily.  
Oliver: Wow, tell me what happened.  
Connor: Alright. So, I'm in the 9th grade, super rebellious but casual but somehow also out to prove myself. So one day this biggest douche on class told us that there was this one teacher who had a bottle of vodka in her bag for some reason and dared me to go and get it. I was like “yeah yeah bring it on. I'll do it.” I just walked into the teacher’s lounge and in a second I found the bottle and something tempted me to try it out. It was my first time. So I just opened the bottle and took a huge sip just then I heard the teacher walk in. I got up, hurried, wanting to get the hell out of there but happened to trip on a lamp on her desk. She rushed to her desk and saw me and I went “oh I'm so sorry for dropping the lamp ma'am so so sorry” I mean I was literally holding the bottle of vodka on my hand and that was what I was apologising for, for dropping the lamp and not for drinking the vodka. Then I just quickly walked out the door. She couldn't have me suspended because it was her own booze. My luck (chuckles). Anyway so then after that Michaela and I went to this place so I could tell her the story to laugh about it but she started lecturing me and telling me what a stupid thing I did. I have to agree, that was very stupid. She made me realise that I have to be a rebel but also see my actions through. I have been around her since we were kids but somehow that moment brought us closer and I knew that I could count on her.  
(Oliver looked at Connor and smiled. Connor was amazed at himself. He couldn't believe how vulnerable he was with Oliver, but something about that made him happy.)  
Connor: Oh, but wait. Retrospectively, should I be worried about that teacher?  
Oliver: Oh, yeah, definitely. But meanwhile, a little drink for your present self?  
Connor: Don't mind if I do. (Sips drink) So, (gulps the drink), tell me one of your embarrassing stories.  
Oliver: (chuckles) I don't have many stories like these. In fact I don't think I have any like this one at least. I was, um, kind of a nerd (smiles while scratches his head with embarrassment). I think the most embarrassing thing I've done in school is this thing where I didn't know I had the flu one day and I had back to back trivia quizzes that day and I just went puking around everywhere. I'm kind of a workaholic, I guess. Oof, that day was exhausting, but somehow I did win most of those quizzes.  
(Connor chuckles. Wow, what a nerd, he thought. The cutest, sweetest nerd, he thought.)  
Connor: (getting up from the couch and going to Oliver to cup his face into his hands) Wow, you really were a nerd , weren't you?  
Oliver: uh, yeah kind of. I know it's weird but-  
Connor: What? No not at all.  
( Oliver abruptly gets up while he smiles. He looks at the time it's almost 7:30 and Connor’s meeting was supposed to be at 9:30 am.)  
Oliver: Come on, Connor. You haven't slept all night and you need some rest if you want to look even a little presentable for tomorrow. So why don't you go get some sleep and I'll finish whatever little is remaining. I've done this kind of work before anyway.  
(Connor was genuinely taken aback. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought Oliver was joking. For a second there, his mind even went on to think Oliver was a con artist who was out to rob him in his sleep. He just wasn't used to this. Oliver was literally going to sacrifice his sleep so he could do Connor’s work while he sleeps?)  
Connor: What? You would really do that for me?  
Oliver: Oh yeah it's no problem. I'm used to staying up at night, I get my best writing ideas at night so it's kind of a default now.  
(Connor was thanking his stars because he was honestly in no shape to go on with the work. He really was very tired. Even an hour and a half worth of sleep would do him good. So he thanked Oliver with the most emphasis he could considering his eyes were drooping and went to sleep right there on the sofa. He fell asleep almost immediately while Oliver went to use the restroom. When he came back he saw that there was no place for him to sit on the sofa. He certainly didn't want to wake Connor up, he had no other choice. He went into Connor’s bedroom to try to work there. He kept the laptop on the bed and the coffee right next to the bed on the ground and started working. When he tried to pick up the coffee while he was working, he happened to knock over a set of boxes kept right next to it. The boxes fell and hundreds of pictures, professional level photographs fell out from them. Oliver looked at them and admired the beauty captured in them. He couldn't spend a lot of time with them because he still had to finish the work. He continued working after putting those pictured back in the box in the exact same way he found them. In about 5 minutes he realised that he was dozing off while working and realised that the sheets were too cozy and so decided he had to go back to the living room. He saw Connor sleeping while he slightly snored. He decided to get him a blanket and sit down at the dinning table to work. Finally, he was working quietly for a while.)  
\---  
(It's 9 am now and if Oliver let Connor sleep anymore he won't be able to make it to the meeting on time. So Oliver goes unto the sofa and wakes up Connor gently but also somehow sternly. Connor wakes up in a hurry.)  
Connor: Huh? What? Huh?  
(For a second, Connor didn't realise what was going on and then he got all huffy and weird.)  
Connor: Is the work done? Am I going to be late? What's happening?  
Oliver: (while calming him down) Relax, yeah it's all done and no you won't be late if you get ready now and don't worry I've written the main notes down on paper that you have to mention in the meeting and you'll be great.  
Connor: (almost like he was regaining his consciousness) Thank you so much, Oliver. Really. This means so much to me. (Connor holds Oliver’s hands into his hands.) You're so amazing to me, really, I just can't believe it.  
(Oliver was so happy he had made Connor happy and was glad Connor was appreciating him but he could not stand that Connor hasn't started getting ready yet.)  
Oliver: Connor, really, it's nothing. Now go and get ready or you'll really be late.  
(Connor smiles and rushes to get ready. In about 10 minutes, he comes out of his room dressed in a pantsuit and looked very sharp. Oliver could not stop swooning over how good he looked. Oliver imagined Connor walking towards him in slow motion but in reality Connor was just rushing around the house collecting everything he would need for the meeting. Hurried, they both left the house to reach Connor’s office.)  
Oliver: Quick, let's take a taxi!  
Connor: Wait. You're coming with me?  
Oliver: Well, obviously.  
(Connor couldn't possibly believe his good luck. He had found someone so kind, so patient and so amazing. Soon they got a taxi and they reached the office on time.)  
Oliver: I'll just wait out here while you do the meeting, okay?  
Connor: You don't want to go home? You sure?  
Oliver: I need to know how your meeting went, so, yes, I'm sure. You'll do great.  
Connor: Thank you.  
(At this point, those two words were equivalent to almost nothing as opposed to the amount of gratitude Connor felt, but he didn't know what else he could say to such an amazing person and anyway he was getting late, he mentally made a note of the fact that he did want to show Oliver the amount of gratitude he actually felt for him and then quickly left after giving Oliver the sweetest smile.)  
\---  
(Connor got done with the meeting in about 30 minutes. It went well, not just for Connor’s last meeting there, but overall a good meeting. Connor was happy about that but most of all, he just wanted to go to Oliver and tell him that. Before he could leave the building, Derek stopped him.)  
Derek: Hey, wait list. How did the dork meeting go?  
(Connor didn't say anything. He couldn't, he didn't want to, actually. He wanted nothing to bring him down at that moment. He just went ahead and hugged Derek and I know what y'all are thinking. Connor isn't a person who hugs a lot but in that moment he realised if Derek hadn't given him this extra work to do, he probably wouldn't have ever been able to appreciate Oliver or even had this entire night with him. After that, Connor just left. He saw Oliver waiting for him just outside the gate. He rushed outside.)  
Connor: Hey, Ollie. Hi. The meeting was great and I quit the job. (He finally told him, he couldn't not tell him anymore.)  
Oliver: (while hugging him) Wow that is great about the meeting, but what? You quit the job suddenly? How come?  
Connor: Well, they had already fired me yesterday, I was just embarrassed to tell you.  
Oliver: Why? This is good. Now you can find what you truly want to do.  
Connor: Well, I guess so. (Becoming visibly upbeat) How about we have a coffee at that cafe to celebrate this? It's on me.  
Oliver: Well, sure. Anyway you owe me a non-weird date (laughs).  
Connor: That I do. I do.  
(They walk up to the cafe and sit down.)  
Oliver: So, as a gift, since the meeting went well, I have a little surprise for you. I'm going to tell you how the book ends.  
Connor: Oh my gosh wow, yes yes yes go on.  
Oliver: So when they are lost they learn to adapt and finally they come up with rules for the other world that's practically unreal here but were revolutionary there and it helped reform life and make people happy in that world and they 7 of them became heroes. I know it seems like an after school special but it just means that-  
Connor: In the unlikeliest of situations, making the best decisions you can, could really make you happy.  
Connor and Oliver: and a little less lost than you were before.  
(Yes, Connor did join the dots to see that's what happened with him. Oliver coming home and Connor being okay with him helping him out causing both of them to have one of the best nights of their lives. While Connor and Oliver finished their coffee, they constantly smiled at each other and held hands while sitting across the table. Suddenly, Connor looks at the time and sees that it's almost 11:15 now.)  
Connor: I have to leave now. I want to be there when Laia gets home, but I want a longer version of this date soon, is that okay?  
Oliver: Oh, of course it is. I'll text you. Or you text me. That's how this date started anyway.  
(They smile at each other knowingly, they knew that this wasn't just a date, it was the beginning of something, something very special. After Oliver got Connor a cab for Laia’s house, he too quickly got himself a cab. He had found himself another date. A new inspiration for his book. It just hit him a few hours ago. You know what the difference was between a few hours ago and a few months worth of writer’s block? Yeah, you guessed it, those three words: Connor Morgan Walsh.)


	4. More Inspiration Cannot Go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Connor and Oliver actually are spending time together......... what? they’ll just spend more time together. They’ll be sweet, soft, gentle, understanding, vulnerable and a lot more, you’ll see....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, it’s been almost a month but i’m finally back here. If y’all forgot what has happened till now, y’all better quickly read the earliest chapters and get back here. Meanwhile, I’ll remind y’all that chapter 3 ended with Oliver finally seeming to be able to write something. Now, it’s a new day and it’s coming for Connor and Oliver like a tide wave.... Lets watch them embrace it or perish   
> PS: I would love some honest and genuine feedback so if y’all would like, then live tweet it while using the hashtag #MHIMI  
> I know this was a long wait but I hope y’all love it. Peace!

[It’s Friday and it's been 3 days since their last date. No sign of the next date. There is a silver lining in this situation too. For the past three days, Connor and Oliver have been texting each other and tweeting about each other a lot. Their texts involved random would you rather questions, random rather personal stories, casual everyday talks and everything in between. You could say they had become pretty close. On the fourth day, Connor gets a text from Oliver.]

Oliver H.  
[Hey, you busy?]

Connor   
[Not really, what’s up?]

Oliver H.  
[Alright. Then is it okay if I call you right now?]

[Connor took a deep breath. He becomes very uncomfortable when something requires him to talk on the phone. It makes him anxious. He doesn’t understand why, it just does. Oliver knew about it from all the conversations they had been having via texts and he wouldn’t want Connor to ever be uncomfortable so he thought it best to ask Connor upfront. Connor felt good about it. He really liked Oliver and it had been awhile since he heard his voice. He did want Oliver to call.]  
Connor: Yeah, that’ll be great.

[Oliver calls him. Connor waits for a second, takes a quick breath and then picks up the call.]

Connor: Hey, what’s up?

Oliver: Are you free this weekend?

Connor: Um, yeah, why?

Oliver: How would you feel about going to a trip kind of thing with me… and a couple of friends?

[Connor wasn’t expecting this. He thought this must be a “wanting to discuss a conspiracy theory” call. Connor hesitates. It’s evident.]

Connor: Uh- um, I-

Oliver: I know we just started sort of dating but I just thought it would be good and also you deserve this after quitting a job that you hated to begin with.

Connor: Fired. I was fired.

[He corrected him with visible disappointment in his voice. But it did make sense. It’s true. He did deserve a break.]

Oliver: Well, you hated that job so good riddance anyway. But what do you think?

Connor: Are you sure? We haven’t even kissed yet. You sure we are at the going away together stage?

Oliver: Eh, maybe not. But we did spend a night together. (chuckles) and I had the honor of being serenaded by your adorable little snores.

Connor: Hey, I don't snore.

Oliver: (mimics Connor’s soft snoring)

Connor: (audibly scoffs) Come on, I'm not that bad.

Oliver: Forget that. So…?

Connor: Yeah, okay. Let’s do it!

(Connor thought it would be good for him. He really couldn't remember when he had taken some time off just to relax.)

Oliver: Great! I’ll just send you the details. It’s this preserved garden between some creepy forests. It’s supposed to be so beautiful and inspiring that writers would get great inspiration from that place apparently and I-

Connor: Oh wow, that’ll be perfect for you. You’d get rid of that writer’s block. Right?

Oliver: (smiles and chuckles) um yes, exactly.

(Oliver has mentioned that to Connor. But just once. Only once. That too, when they had just had their first date. And Connor remembered. But yes, Oliver was slowly getting rid of the block and he may or may not have realized that that was after he had met Connor. But his friends didn’t know that. They were writers, just like him. They all were in dire need of inspiration and Oliver just thought that his friends didn’t have to know about his breakthrough yet. So he thought more inspiration can’t go wrong and agreed to it when his friends came up with the idea. Besides, he would get to spend time with Connor, and if you give Oliver that chance, he would take it every time. After Oliver texted Connor the details, Connor texted Oliver back.)

Connor  
[So, what suddenly brought this on?]

Oliver H.  
[Like I told you, these writer friends of mine wanted to get out of their heads for some inspiration.]

Connor  
[Yeah, but why invite me?]

(Connor really was curious about that.)

Oliver H.  
[Well I just thought it'll be a trip and would be more fun with you with me.]

(“more fun with you with me.” Connor read that out loud. He read it out loud multiple times. Each time he did, he couldn't stop blushing. He couldn't stop smiling. Quickly, he snapped himself out of it, he didn't want to get ahead of himself.)

Connor  
[That's really sweet of you. But your friends? I don't even know them. You really sure this is a good idea?]

(After Connor sent that text, he instantly regretted it.)

Connor (to himself): Why am I so hesitant about this? He said he wants me to go and that's it, why do I have to overthink and ask these many questions, if he doesn't think it'll be weird with his friends and me being there too, why should I? I really am being so annoying, wouldn't blame him if he were to just ditch me after this text itself. Or worst still, what if Oliver thinks I don't want to go with him and that's why I'm coming up with all these things.

(Before Connor could add more statements to this thought journey he went on, Oliver texted him back.)

Oliver H.  
[No, that's what's so good about this. They asked me to invite you. They've kind of kept an eye on our tweets and think you're fun and seem to want to hang out with you.]

(This was true. Oliver’s friends did ask Oliver to invite Connor to this trip. Oliver wasn't sure about this. He did like Connor. A lot. But he was afraid it'd scare him off. This was a big step but Oliver decided to try his luck and just ask Connor.)

Connor  
[Ok then, that's good.]

(Connor smiled at that. He was really happy about that. He was never the one to go and magically make friends. He really was considering doing it. Sure, this wasn't something he had done before. But with Oliver, he had done so many things, so very differently.)

Connor  
[Is there anything else I need to know about these people?]

Oliver H.  
[Just that they might be pretentious sometimes but they're good people.]

(Connor nodded his head at that, mentally taking note of that. He felt a little perplexed by that but he was almost sure he did want to go. He still wanted a kind assurance that this was the right move.)

Connor  
[Hey, call me. I want to talk.]

(Connor keeps his phone down. He didn't expect a response immediately. But, his phone rang within seconds.)

Michaela: Hey, what's up? Are you okay?

Connor: Yeah, I'm fine. I just …. Um… (Connor trails off. He rethinks this decision of asking her for advice. What if she says that they just met so he shouldn't go now. But he also thinks she's the person who knows him better than anyone. He trusts his gut to ask her about it.)

Michaela: Hello? Are you there? 

Connor: Yeah yeah. I just wanted some advice.

Michaela: Oh yeah? What's up?

Connor: Oliver asked me to go away with him to this gardeny retreat kind of place. It's supposed to be good for writers for inspiration or something like that. So what do you think? Should I do it? I mean I know-

Michaela: You should go.

Connor: What? Are you serious?

Michaela: Yeah, I mean you like this guy right? 

Connor: Yeah, a lot. But where's the Michaela who would say “You should be careful.” “Have you thought this through?” and-

Michaela: This guy, he seems different, good different. And the whole point of me telling you to go up to him and talk to him at that bar that night was to get you out of your head and do something different from anything you had done in a while. And this seems very different from anything you have done. So, I say, go for it.

(Connor nodded his head in agreement while smiling. He knew he felt good about this entire thing in his gut for a reason, and look at that, his best friend just pointed out what that reason was. Now, he felt good and was confident about his decision.)

Connor: You're right. Of course, you're right.

Michaela: (teasingly) Of course I am. I always am.

Connor: Shut up, Ella.

Michaela: (laughs) So you'll do it? You'll go?

Connor: Yeah. (He pauses for a second) I think I will. (Smiles)

Michaela: Yes! Ok so what are you waiting for? Go and pack for the trip. (teasingly) Anyway I have better things to do than talking to you.

Connor: What? The bakery show eliminating the guy you don't like?

Michaela: (Obviously trying to cover up) Um, no. It's not that. Shut up.

Connor: Oh yeah? Then what is it?

Michaela: I'm hanging up. Love you.

Connor: (smiles while shaking his head,looking at his phone to see Michaela had already hung up) Love you too.

(Each time Connor spoke to Michaela he realised how lucky he is to have her. They've been friends ever since he could remember. He really loves her and can't imagine his life without her, honestly he doesn't even want to.)

Connor: (to himself) Oh my gosh how the hell did I forget?

(He had forgotten to get back to Oliver. He had to reply and say if he was going with him.)

(Oliver’s phone buzzed.)

Connor  
[I'm in. Let's do it.]

(Oliver was really happy when he saw this text. He was excited about this. He knew for a fact that the trip would be better with Connor. Hell, they had a good date at a hospital. Isn't that obvious?)

Oliver H.  
[Great. I'll send all the details. It's gonna be so much fun.]

(Oliver believed that. And so did Connor.)

________________________

(Connor looked at the list of the things that are required for the trip that Oliver had just sent. He had just started packing. It was Friday night and he was leaving for the trip the next morning. He had to be quick with his packing if he wanted to get done in time to also get some sleep before the trip. 

While he was packing, he kept a constant eye on his emails. Yes, he did agree with Oliver that he did need to find some job he actually liked and he was going to work on it but meanwhile he still had bills to pay and did need money for it. He thought if he worked from home it’ll give him more time and resources to figure out what he really wanted to do. He had applied to a couple of companies who were looking for a freelance editor. He was waiting for a reply, just any one company, he just needed this. 

He desperately did. He constantly switched tabs on his phone from the list Oliver sent to his emails while he packed his bags. He was tensed about getting this job. He was worried about what would happen if he didn't. But he put these worries on the back burner for now. He closes the email tab for now. He had almost finished packing now and his excitement regarding this trip had just kicked in. He had finished packing but was too excited to sleep. He made up his mind. He would put on some music and hoped to fall asleep because of it. After putting on the music, he was lying in bed when his phone buzzed.

[Oliver H.

Hey, get some sleep. Can’t have you all sleepy and grumpy on the trip.  
x]

Connor opened this message and smiled softly. He enjoyed it when Oliver became sassy and dominating all over him but somehow found a way to be soft about it. Only Oliver could do that. He smiled at the text again. He bit his lips. He was really excited. He hadn’t felt this level of excitement for a while now.  
The song that was playing was soft and was making Connor a little sleepy so slowly drifted off.

________________________

It's 6:34 am and Connor’s alarm has gone off more than 3 times now and he still isn't up. He was just really sleepy. It wasn't that he slept really late. He didn't sleep very early either so that didn't help. Waking up early really wasn't his strong suit no matter how early he went to bed. He tossed and turned in his bed trying really hard to ignore the alarm but remembered he actually had a day he was looking forward to ahead of him. He woke up with a start. He checked the time. It was now 6:47 am and he had to meet Oliver at the nearby coffee shop from where they would get to the bus station together. He didn't have much time to get ready. He was just glad he was at least packed. He rushed to take a quick shower. In less than 4 minutes, he came rushing out of the shower, his hair, every inch of his body, dripping wet. He dried himself off with a towel for a few seconds before he hurried to get dressed. He never was one to leave the house without paying much attention to what he was wearing. But that day, he didn't have the time. He wore the first thing he could grab from his closet. It was a black sweatshirt which was thick enough for the regular weather but not so thick that Connor would feel too hot in it. He thought it best to just pair it up with his black jeans. It was already 6:55 and he still had wet hair. He really didn't have the time to blow dry it. He just picked up his bags and left, hoping that his hair wouldn't look too terrible the rest of the day just because he hadn't blow dried it.  
He ran into the street as soon as he locked the door. He knew he could be a minute or two late but he was a mix of lazy but time urgent and wanted to reach the coffee shop exactly on time. Sweating and panting, he reached the coffee shop at 7:03 am. He looked around but couldn’t find Oliver anywhere.  
He removed his phone from his back pocket to see if he had missed any calls or texts from Oliver saying where he was. 

Oliver H.  
[Hey, I’m guessing you’re up.  
I reached the coffee shop a little early so I'm waiting for you inside. Ordered you your fav. Get here soon.]

Connor let out a sigh of relief and took a long breath before going in. While he opened the door to the café, he tried to fix his hair which was now even more messier than when he left his house. As soon as he entered the café, he saw Oliver sitting on the sofa seat to his left and when Oliver saw him, he waved at him to come over.  
Connor was slightly out of breath. Yes, because he ran to the café but not just that. Oliver was dressed in a thick woolen sweater and blue jeans and had his glasses on. They were these moderately big, thick, black glasses. It does seem to be a normal day wear but Connor couldn’t take his eyes off of Oliver. He looked so simple but yet somehow so dashing. He looked so much like the writers he saw in movies and tv shows.

But what about Oliver? When Connor entered the café, while Oliver waved at him, his mouth remained slightly open with shock. He looked at Connor and couldn’t believe how good he looked. The black sweatshirt he wore stuck to his body because of his sweat and his abs were almost popping out of it. While his hair may have been messy, they were the best kind of messy. They were wet and slightly covered one of his eyes and while he fixed that portion of his hair while entering the café, Oliver couldn’t stop looking at Connor and how each inch of his body looked. He involuntarily bit his lip and as though he had no control over his body, winked at the beautiful specimen in front of him. Connor finally reached the table but Oliver could swear Connor did so in slow motion just so he could admire him.

Connor: Hey, I thought we were going to meet outside and leave directly from there. Why the change?

Oliver: (Getting up) Well, I knew that you wouldn’t have time to get coffee, (whispers) {I know how long it takes you to get out of bed} so i thought (handing Connor his coffee) I’ll help you out. And now, we can go.

Connor: (smiles slightly and then chuckles) (He placed his hand on Oliver’s cheek and softly caressed it) That’s sweet. You’re sweet.

Oliver looks down and slightly blushes. Looks up and smiles at Connor adoringly. Suddenly, his phone buzzes and he snaps out of it and looks at the messages.

Bonnie Winterbottom  
[Hey, meet you at the station @ 7:30. You and your hot babe better not be late.]

(He ignored the message but looked at the time and realized that they were going to be late.)

Oliver: Come on, we are going to be late.

Connor: (softly blames Oliver’s phone for interrupting them) Well, then let’s go. 

(Connor gave Oliver his hand to help him out of the sofa quickly. After he got out of the sofa, Connor opened up his hand to let Oliver’s hand free but Oliver just held Connor’s hand even more tightly, not letting it go. They both smiled exactly at the same time and shared a look.)  
_______

(Connor and Oliver took a cab till then bus station because they couldn't afford to be late to the station. The bus arrived at 7:30 and left the station at 7:35. Thankfully, their taxi reached the station at 7:32. Connor and Oliver ,hurried and sweaty, got out of the taxi to see Oliver’s friends’ angry and disappointed looks.)

Bonnie: Where the hell were you? We thought we’d have to miss this thing because of you.

Oliver: We are late anyway. I'll catch you up later. We got caught up. Help me with this stuff.

(Frank Delfino too started helping with the luggage.)

Frank: It’s a good thing y'all made it when y'all did. Would've been terrible otherwise.

(This group was a set of Oliver’s oldest friends. Frank was always extremely protective of Oliver. Oliver hates that but most of the time turns to be thankful for that. But at the moment, they didn't have time for any of that. While Bonnie and Frank gathered all of Connor and Oliver’s bags and were just about to get onto the bus, a man came out of the bus. He was a gorgeous man with facial features that looked like they were perfect and chiseled for a purpose. His eyes, hazel. His lips, red and wholesome and his name, Liam Dustin.

They all sat down in their seats and finally Oliver let out a sigh of relief. They were there on time and had made it!

Oliver: Now that we are all settled here, let me make formal introductions.

He turns around to look at all of his friends at once while Connor was the only one sitting right next to him.

Oliver: This is Frank, that’s Bonnie, he’s Eric, She’s Sara and he is Liam. (Turns back to his seat to point to Connor) And this, you guys, is Connor.

After a couple of minutes of talking to Connor, they settled back into their seats.  
Connor and Oliver are settled into their seats now, too. After a few minutes, Oliver started a conversation with him.

Oliver: So, what do you think?

Connor: (smiles) They seem fun. (He looks back at them.)

Oliver: Good. You’ll be fine. I told you. 

Oliver slips his hand into Connor’s and Connor immediately held on to it.  
Within seconds, Connor started to stroke Oliver’s hand with his thumb softly. Oliver looks at his hand with a smile on his face and then looks at Connor with the same loving face. Connor had decided that this was the moment when he would lean into Oliver for their first kiss. He still couldn’t believe that they hadn’t had their first kiss.  
Just then, Oliver quickly takes his hand off of Connor and turns around to dive into his bag. Connor felt small and dejected but he still smiled.  
After a few seconds, Connor saw that Oliver had taken out something from his bag. Oliver turned around to where his friends were sitting.

Oliver: Hey, Liam! Here’s the copy of the draft your dad wanted to go over, wanted to give it to you before I forget! Don’t forget to give it to him!

Liam: Oh wow, yeah of course. He has been asking me about this. I’ll give it to him.

Oliver turns back to his own seat to find Connor still looking at him.

Oliver: And you! I have something for you too. I- um- happened to make a playlist for you on this iPod for this trip. (looks down and hesitates) Maybe we could listen to it together?

Connor: (grabs the iPod from Oliver) Of course, Oliver. This is so sweet. Thank you. Really, this is amazing.

Oliver: (strokes Connor’s face softly) It’s nothing.

Connor smiles at him. He leans in for a kiss. His mind is made up.

Just then, again, came an interruption.

Bonnie: Hey, Ollie! We are playing Sing A Song Till It Goes On. Come here, I need you on my team to win this.

Oliver abruptly looks back at his friends. He didn't want to interrupt the kiss but he didn't know what to do. Connor looked disappointed and let out a small groan of frustration at not being able to kiss Oliver but did understand.

Frank: Oh, and Connor, you should join our team. It'll be fun.

This was Frank’s way of getting to know Connor and keeping an eye on him. He was very protective of Oliver and wanted to have a little more face to face time with the guy Oliver was dating. Oliver had been burned many times so Frank thinks it's fair that he help Oliver take care of himself a little.

The teams were divided: Bonnie, Oliver, Eric were Team 1. Sara, Liam, Connor and Frank were Team 2.

They played the game for the rest of the trip. The game was singing a song using a word from a song the opponent’s team had just sung. Turns out Connor was really good at this game.

Bonnie: Come on, Ollie. Think of a song, quick! We can't lose to them.

Oliver: Come on, we won't. Let me just think.

Liam: Give it up, Ollie! We have the champion now! (pats Connor on the back)

Liam was talking about Connor and this made Connor smile till he realised that Liam said it while he teasingly stroked Oliver’s leg with his own. Connor was sure he saw something going on but since Oliver brushed it off, so did he.  
Apart from this little incident, the rest of the bus ride was fun for Connor and everyone else too. They played till they reached the location and finally, Connor’s team won. This game brought out both Connor and Oliver’s competitive side which is a colour they really happened to like on each other.  
Liam and Connor talked a lot during the bus ride and seemed to be getting along really well. You could say that Connor had already forgotten that little incident.  
Soon, they reach the destination. It was as Oliver’s friends described : a beautiful field waiting to inspire anyone that laid eyes on it.  
All of them stood there, admiring the stretch of land.

Liam: Hey, Connor. Wanna see who can run this ground the fastest? Bet that I can defeat you.

Connor: You’re on!

They took off, while the others watched. The entire duration of their run, their speed more or less remained the same but Liam somehow won.

Connor: Ugh, damn it!

Liam: Yes! Yes! I won. Suck it!

While Liam throws his hands in the air, victoriously, he notices that Connor is gasping and breathing heavily.

Connor: (weakly) Water!

Liam quickly opens his carry bag and gives Connor a bottle. While Connor drinks the water, most of it falls on his face and his clothes.   
Standing a little away from them, Oliver is just looking at all of this happening and when this happened, he froze. He couldn’t help but leer at how good Connor looked. Oliver couldn’t take his eyes off of Connor. To make things more intense, Connor dropped a little water on his hair and the rest of his face to try to fix his hair which made him look even better. Oliver just stared at him with his mouth open.  
Just when Oliver was having this mental thought journey, Frank sneaked up on him.

Frank: Hey!

Oliver: What! You scared me, Frank! What is it?

Frank: Remind me again, why haven’t y’all boned?

Oliver: What? Frank?! Come on, man!

Frank: Well it’s obvious that you want to and you keep delaying it, you can’t take your eyes off of him. I know I’m a little protective of you but you really seem to like this guy and he seems to be a good one.

Oliver: Wow! Can’t believe that it was you who just said that! Well if you must know something —- but something valid—always does come up when I try to make something happen with us.

Frank: My advice: don’t wait around! If he likes you as much as you like him, go ahead with it and be happy!

Oliver smiles at Frank. 

Frank: So listen up folks! Since all of us have woken up so early we are all going to take a break and rest for a while in our tents and after a while, that is, whenever inspiration strikes y’all of course, everyone can get to work!

(Everyone dispersed to their tents. Connor helped Oliver with putting their bags into the tent the two of them were going to be living in for the day. But these tents weren’t like ordinary tents. They were wide and spacious. They were like a normal room but had the vibe of a tent.)

Connor : (looking around) Wow, so this is a good deal. Everything looks really good around here.

Oliver just walked up to Connor and held his face in his palms and pushed his face against Connor’s and kissed him. The moment his lips touched Connor’s, he felt the exact rush and electricity he did when their hands first brushed on their first date. His hands went from Connor’s face to his back to pull Connor closer to him. For a second, Oliver pulls back to look at Connor.

Oliver: (intently only looking into Connor’s eyes) Everything sure does look good around here.

Connor’s eyes smiled at this. He was baffled when Oliver planted one on him so unexpectedly. He had wanted to do the same for so long and now that it finally did happen made him really happy. Now Connor pulled Oliver into a kiss. Oliver was so excited when Connor too pulled him in for a kiss that he slipped him the tongue. This now became very intense. While Oliver still had his hand on Connor’s back, Connor’s hands now moved from Oliver’s face to his hair. He playfully brushed through it, entangled his hands in them and smiles and giggled while he did that. Oliver loved that. Connor pushed him towards a wall and drilled his lips with Oliver’s again. It made him sink deeper into the kiss.  
The situation had now become heated and tense, the two of them were breathing heavily. Slowly, Oliver took Connor’s sweatshirt off while kissing him and adored the body that he always wanted to look at with multiple kisses.  
While kissing, the two of them gradually twirled each other towards the bed. Connor abruptly stopped for a second.

Oliver: (almost out of breath) What's wrong?

Connor: All of your friends are right outside. You sure this is okay?

Oliver: It is. I can't wait for this to happen anymore. (He grabs Connor’s face again and kisses his forehead)

Connor: Me neither. I want you.

Oliver: Then, why don't I just lock the door? (zips the tent shut)

__________________________

Connor and Oliver looked starstruck lying in bed. They couldn't stop thinking about each other and how good it was for both of them and how happy they were. Their minds ran wild to think about how their skin felt soft but somehow rough too brushing against each other. They couldn't stop thinking about how they smelled and felt like each other. They couldn't stop thinking about how they felt when they were into each other. They couldn't think of anything else but each other and the sounds they made when they were making each other happy. They lay in bed, looking up, smiling wide. Within minutes, they turn to each other.

Connor: So, um, you're going to be late for the writing thing. Should we go? ( Sitting up in the bed)

Oliver: Maybe. (Pulls Connor back) But I want to lie here with you.

Connor: (smiles) I know and we will. But your writing is the reason you came here, so shouldn't you go, at least for a while.

Oliver: Yeah, anyway this was supposed to be time for resting.

Connor: (pulls Oliver’s face close to him) Well, we did our resting well. (chuckles)

Oliver: That we did. (chuckles and kisses him)

Connor and Oliver quickly got dressed and went outside their tent. Outside they saw a kind of bonfire around which all of Oliver’s friends were sitting. They motioned to call him to join him there.

Oliver: Come on, let's go join them.

Connor: You know what, you should go. I'll look around and chill. Anyway it's a writer thing. I won't be helping you.

Oliver: (goes close to Connor and to he's his forehead with his own) You'd be of help just by being around.

Connor: (smiles) I'm serious. Go on, I'll be fine. Maybe I'll look around this place with the other people who were on the bus and are now out here.

Oliver: You sure?

Connor: Yeah.

Oliver: Alright, take care. (Kisses him)

________________

Connor looks around the garden retreat for about an hour and comes back to the place where his and Oliver’s friends tents were set up. He realised that the bonfire was over and that everyone was back in their own tents. Connor was happy, rather overjoyed about it. He could go back and talk to and spend time with Oliver. Excited, he marched towards his tent, smiling and thinking about how they could pick up where they left off. Just when he was about to enter their tent, he saw Liam coming out of it.  
Connor was confused and slightly taken aback too.

Liam: Hey, man. What's up?

Connor: Um, well nothing much just came back from checking out the place. Um, what are you doing here?

Liam: Oh, I was just returning some of the writing material back to Ollie. He is really particular about all of that.

Connor: Oh, um, well okay.

Liam: Well, I guess I'll see you later, tunnel buddy.

Connor: Wait, hold on. What did you just call me?

Liam: Oh, I'm sorry. I was just kidding. It's just that I used to call his bedroom ‘tunnel’ because he is always holed up in there. And so, you know…

Connor: (still confused) So, you and Oliver……..

Liam: Well yeah…. Oh I'm sorry … So you didn't know. I'm really sorry. Anyway it was a while ago…..

Liam was still talking but Connor had blocked him out. When Liam realised Connor wasn't listening to him anyway, he excused himself and walked away. Connor didn't know what to think. He walked into the tent anyway.

Connor: Hey, I just saw Liam walk away from here. What was that all about?

Oliver: Oh, hey, oh I had given him some written stuff to check with his dad but he himself found some stuff I might like to change so he just dropped in to give the draft back to me.

Connor: Oh, um, his dad?

Oliver: Oh, yeah, Liam’s dad is the guy I told you about. He is the one who encouraged me to write. So he checks in on me from time to time. Roy Dustin? Remember?

Connor: Oh. Um, yeah of course. Wow, well that's good, I guess , isn't it?

Oliver: Yeah, (flips the pages) but this just means I'll have to work on it twice as much.

Connor was still thinking of the huge piece of information that Liam had just dropped on him and he was still contemplating if he should talk to Oliver about it. He decided not to. He didn't know why but he decided to not talk to him about it but it may have something to do with how they smiled at each other when they saw each other as soon as Connor entered the tent.

Oliver: You think I'll be able to do it?

Connor: I know you will. (Kisses Oliver’s forehead)

Oliver: Thanks, babe. (Closing the papers and putting them back in his bag) So what's been going on with you? Did you get bored a lot?

Connor: Not at all. It was fun, actually. I roamed around here for a while. I realised I would get some sort of network at the corners of this place and so checked my emails to see if I had gotten any response about the job thing.

Oliver: And, what's the news?

Connor: Well, nothing yet. But I'm not going to lose hope this time.

Oliver: You shouldn't either. We will get through these battles, together. (interlocks his hands into Connor’s)

Connor: I feel like I'll be able to hold on to it now. I really don't feel alone this time.

Oliver: Because, (walks closer to him to hold him in his arms) now, you are not.

Connor: That means a lot to me. Thank you.

Oliver: (smiles) Oh, now that we are alone, I brought something to make this trip even better.

Oliver goes to open his bag while Connor tries to peak into the bag desperately. Oliver grabs a bottle of wine from his bag.

Oliver: Ta-da! A little surprise for you! (gets out two glasses and pours the wine in them)

Connor: Wow! What did I do to deserve this?

Oliver: Well, (walking towards Connor while having the glasses of wine in his hand) you’ve been very supportive of me and you’ve come all the way here it means a lot. 

(Oliver sets the wine glasses on a counter and pulls Connor close to him by pulling Connor’s jacket towards him and nuzzles his nose on Connor’s nose lovingly.)

Connor: That’s really sweet of you. But it’s you, of course I would.

(They looked at each other lovingly and Oliver, while looking at Connor stretched his hands to get the wine glasses.)

Oliver: Here you go! (hands it over to Connor)

Connor also tried to grab the glass while looking at Oliver but missed it and it fell all over Oliver’s white sweater.

Connor: Fuck, I’m so sorry.

Oliver: Ugh, this is terrible! Now it’s going to stain! Great, I won’t be able to wear this at all now!

Connor felt terrible.

Connor: I feel terrible. I'm really sorry. I don’t-

Oliver: (chuckles) Connor, I’m messing with you, it’s fine. When we go home, I’ll just wash it with some baking powder and it’ll be as good as new.

Connor: You scared me, Ollie! What the hell!

Oliver: I had to try it out on you, come on. (he smiled at Connor) Anyway, I’ll remove this t-shirt for now.

Oliver slowly took off his sweater and Connor sat down, looking at him, admiring each and every portion of him. The way his hands softly supported the sweater while getting it out, his facial expression when he struggled with it for a second and how it slightly messed up his hair, he noticed all of it and smiled at it. Oliver went to his bag to get a new t-shirt and Connor followed him to it and he hugged him while Oliver was bent down to get a new t-shirt for himself. Oliver quickly turned towards him, while he was still shirtless.

Oliver: Hey, what’s going on?

Connor: Oh, nothing. You’re just so beautiful.

Oliver: (smirks while still being a little surprised ) Thank you.

Connor moves in closer, into him and runs his hands through his hair slowly but strongly. Oliver closed his eyes and breathed heavily. This took him back to the last time Connor did this. Safe to say, both of them wanted to do it again. As they brought their lips close to each other’s, there was a voice just outside their tent.

Liam: Hey guys!

Connor and Oliver very quickly detached from each other but didn’t reply anything to Liam because they were still very taken aback by the interruption.

Liam: I’m coming in!

As soon as Liam walked in, the atmosphere seemed evidently tense. He looked at Connor and Oliver and looked away when he realized that Oliver was shirtless.

Liam: I realize that I’ve come at a wrong time but I just-

Oliver: Nah, no Liam, it’s not the wrong time, come, come on in. (Quickly puts on the first t-shirt his hand could grab while Connor rolls his eyes)

Liam: Come on, Ollie, don’t lie, y’all were obviously going to-

Oliver: No, I just spilled some wine on my t-shirt and so

Liam: Ok, forget that. I came in here to tell you that there’s this event that these people have arranged and everyone on this trip is going to be there and Frank has asked you both to join us too.

Oliver: Okay, um, fine, we will be there. 

Liam: Well, it’s starting right now so I kinda want y’all there now.

Oliver sighs and Connor groans.

Connor: Cool, we will be right out. (dismisses him and opens the tent door for Liam to leave)

Liam: Okay, fine. See you there.

_________

Connor and Oliver did want to be alone but they didn’t mind going for this event either and it sounded fun. There were activities, dance, music, games… it sounded more like a fair. Well, really they just wanted to be with each other, wherever they were.  
In five minutes, the two of them got out of the tent to look around.

Oliver: Wow!

Connor: This really does look good, Ollie.

(They look at each other and smile knowingly.)

Oliver: (extending his hand for Connor to hold) Come on. Let’s go.

Connor holds his hand and they walk around.

Frank: Hey, y’all made it! Come here. (hugs Connor unexpectedly, awkwardly and tightly )

Oliver: Frank, chill. We just saw you like an hour ago.

Frank: Still… It's so good to see y’all. You both are so sweet. 

Connor realized immediately that Frank was a little tipsy and that’s when Frank really is soft and sweet and gentle.

Oliver: Um, okay, Frank, relax and take a seat. We will go around and be right back okay?

Frank: Um, okay. Come back soon. I’ll miss you, Ollie.

(Oliver grabs Connor by his arms and drags him away quickly.)

Connor: What’s with him? Why was he being all weird?

Oliver: It’s nothing. He just becomes like that when he is a little drunk. The last time he got this drunk we were playing ‘know each other’ and guessed what gift he would want. Everyone guessed, a hammer, an axe, a saw- he said they were all wrong and that he wanted a poodle so he could cuddle with it every night and shower it with love.

Connor: Oh wow! (laughs)

Oliver: Yeah, exactly my point. But don’t worry he’ll be okay. Meanwhile, I want to enjoy this fair kinda stuff with you.

Connor: Well, come on, then.

Connor and Oliver didn’t expect to like this event that much. But it turns out, they might have been wrong. They really did have fun. They played simple but stupid games at this fair. Turns out, they won the game called ‘Know Your Boo’.. It’s the game where they ask questions about one’s s/o to the other and it was just all the stuff that Connor and Oliver loved to talk about so they happened to know those answers about each other. The questions mainly revolved around what kind of music the other liked, what is the other person’s favorite kind of food and stuff like that. Connor and Oliver aced it.

Connor: Well, that was easy.

Oliver: It really was.

Suddenly, soft and slow music started playing through the speakers at this event.

Oliver: (exclaiming in surprise) Hey! This is the first song I had added to the playlist I had made for you on that iPod.

Connor: Wow! This is one of my favorite songs of all time.

Oliver: Well, then, may I have this dance? (extends his hand towards Connor)

Connor puts his hand into Oliver’s and they sway from side to side softly and romantically while dancing, gazing into each other’s eyes.

Connor: I’m not stepping into your feet, am I?

Oliver: How could you be? It’s like I’m walking on air.

They danced and played around and kissed each other softly for the duration of a couple of songs.

It was 10:45 pm and they had been dancing for a while now, they weren’t bored of it but they were a little tired.

Connor: So….?

Oliver: I kinda wanna go back to the tent. Enough of everyone else.

Connor: And, um, maybe, continue with what we left off back there? (smiling and gently stroking his hair trying to take him back to that moment)

Oliver: Oh, absolutely. But we have to break it up. If Frank sees us together, he will stop us and won’t let us go.

Connor: Okay, yeah that makes sense.

Oliver: So, um, you go that way and I’ll go the other way and we will meet back at the tent.

Connor: Perfect! Can’t wait.

They diverge their directions and go opposite ways, almost running to get to the tent as soon as they can. They really cannot wait to be in each other’s arms.

______

Oliver enters the tent to see Connor already had reached and from the looks of it, seems to be packing his bags.

Oliver: Hey, um, what are you doing?

Connor: Packing, I’m going home.

Oliver: Wait what? What’s wrong?

Connor: You tell me. When I was walking back to the tent, I saw all of your friends and from the looks of it they seemed to be talking about me. 

Oliver: What?

Connor: Yeah. And very coincidentally, all of what they were talking about was all the stuff I had only talked to you about. They were all close personal things and they knew about it all? After I opened my heart and let it all out, after so long I thought I had found someone I could actually let in. How Oliver, how could you do this to me? And Liam, apparently thinks all of it makes me weird? Is that what you think of me too? That I am weird? Am I also a part of observation for people to write about on this trip? Is that the reason you brought me here?

Oliver: No, Connor, it’s nothing like-

Connor: And about Liam? When were you going to tell me that y’all went out once? And he is Dustin’s son? So even after y’all have broken up, he gets to see you and be around you and flirt around with you while he looks like that? Were you just never going to tell me about that? I got to know about this a while ago but I didn’t think much about it. I thought everyone has exes-

Oliver: Well yeah, that’s all that that is. In fact-

Connor: But now, I don’t need any details or explanations. I think this is all enough for me to know what I want from you and what I don’t. So, I’m leaving. I don’t need this.

Connor had already packed his bags by now and he was ready to walk out and charged towards the opening of the tent.

Oliver: (grabbing Connor’s hand as he was walking out) Connor. Please wait-

Connor: No, Oliver, let me go. I don’t want you to say anything. I’m leaving. Let me go. (Pushes Oliver hand away)

Oliver: Connor, Please-

Connor: No, Oliver. Please. If anything between us was ever even a little real for you, let me go now.

Oliver had to let go of Connor. He knew he was upset and that he had the right to be upset. Connor left the tent without looking behind while he wiped a tear away, while he walked out.  
Connor left the retreat without telling anyone else that he was leaving. He was too upset to explain any of that to anyone else. He didn’t want to explain all of it to anyone else.  
After he stood outside the retreat area for a while, he finally got a cab to take him home. He sat in the cab wiping the tears flowing from his eyes incessantly while trying to forget that a man named Oliver Hampton had even entered his life.


End file.
